


Some Things Cannot be Ignored

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [37]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- 41. G1; Shockwave/Elita One - He didn’t have a crush on the stupid femme!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Cannot be Ignored

Shockwave watched the femmes as they tried to sneak down the corridor. His camera followed them down the hall, and his switched to another as they turned the corner. He zoomed on the pink femme in the lead, and felt his frame grow hot. He ignored it, and made a note to have himself checked over by medical. He didn’t have a crush on the stupid femme, and that clear was not the cause of the charge slowly rising in his chassis. He didn’t think about her all the time, and he certainly did NOT have recharge fluxes about her. He didn’t care about her, and---he vented hard. He was delusional, and lonely. He wasn’t foolish enough to believe otherwise, yet he did not know how to fix any of that or even end the war. 

He frowned, sending a wave of drones after them. This was getting ridiculous. He had not heard from Megatron for an age and more. There were so few of them left, and he could only lie to himself for so long. He wanted the femme. He would take her and make her his own. 

If he could have smiled he would. “Separate them, and bring Elita to me,” he hissed at one of the drones still in the command center. Send out a squadron. “Lead the others down into the tunnels and imprison them there.” 

Shockwave stood up more straightly, his optic dimming in thought. This was the best course of action. He would be getting what he wanted, what he had always wanted. He remember the first time he had seen the mech on the arm of the Prime. He had even wanted her then, and now Optimus was not in the way. 

“We have them trapped, sir,” one of the drones walked in, saluting him.


End file.
